New Life
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: It's Easter in Pete's world and Rose has a special gift for the human Doctor.


**Author Note: Written for develish1 birthday and in celebration of Easter. Ficlet is not betaed. Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who and its characters. I just like to play with them a little.**

"There it's finished," crowed the Doctor in joyful exuberance. "Rose, come and look."

Rose made her way from the kitchen and stepped through the door into the living area. She gasped in surprise at the sight that was before her. Here in Pete's world it was traditional to decorate one's house for Easter celebrations and the Doctor had embraced this task with his usual wonderful enthusiasm.

Garlands of colourful paper eggs, rabbits, chicks and more graced the walls of the room while winking lights of different hues sparkled around the book shelves and photo frames. The Doctor had even pulled the Christmas tree from storage though it now was laden with a multitude of Easter eggs, of both the plastic and chocolate variety.

"What do you think?"

Rose smiled softly as she walked towards her husband. When she stood in front of him, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's beautiful, Doctor. You've really gotten into the spirit of things this year haven't you?"

"What's not to like about Easter?" he replied, though it was more a statement than a question.

Rose laughed. "You just like all that chocolate," she teased as she waved her hands towards the eggs on the tree.

The Doctor bent down to whisper in her ear. "Well if last night was anything to go by, you are pretty fond of the stuff too." He chuckled softly as Rose blushed furiously then pulled her to him to kiss her. At least that had been his intention but his wife avoided his arms and moved towards one of the dressers that made up the furniture in the room. She opened a drawer and took something out but he could not see what it was until Rose was once again next to him.

"I … I have something for you, Doctor," she stammered shyly, something totally out of character for her.

The Doctor wondered what could have caused this reaction but he cast the thought to the back of his mind as he answered her. "A present for me, Rose? You really didn't need to."

"I wanted to. And I hope … I hope you like them." As she finished speaking she handed the items to her husband.

The Doctor looked down at what was in his hand. Nestled in his palm were two beautifully coloured hen's eggs. One was decorated in shades of blue, including to his delight the colour of the TARDIS. The other was painted in shades of pink and highlighted with tiny sparkling stones.

When he didn't speak, Rose asked him, "do you like them?"

He gazed up at her and back to the eggs, before meeting her eyes again. "They're lovely, Rose, thank you," but he couldn't keep the puzzled tone out of his voice.

Rose took a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't understand initially. Slipping her hand into his free one she said, "Doctor, what does Easter mean?"

"Well, I guess it depends on who you ask. You know yourself that a particular celebration can mean different things to different cultures. But to keep it simple, I suppose its a religious event for many. To others Easter is a symbol of new beginnings and of hope." He raised Rose's hand to his lips and reverently kissed each finger. "I think that reason is very relevant to us."

Rose nodded and smiled. "Yes, I definitely agree with you but I think there might be one more that will top or at least equal the afore mentioned reason."

"What's that then?" said the Doctor, quietly as he searched his wife's eyes for the answer to the riddle she had presented him with.

"You mentioned new beginnings but what about new life?"

"New life? Rose, I'm not -" He stopped abruptly as Rose took the hand she was holding and placed it against her belly. Though he was now part human it only took a millionth of a second for him to realise the context between the the coloured eggs and the not so subtle hint Rose was giving him.

With a whoop of joy, which Rose swore would cause every birds egg to hatch across London, the Doctor gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. It was a long time before either of them spoke again.

Later as they lay together on the living room carpet, and watched the lights play out their continual dance, Rose asked, "so it's safe to say that you're happy about this new development in our lives?"

"I am," said the Doctor as he tried to bring her closer to him then physically possible. "I think Easter is now my most favourite holiday of all."


End file.
